I Gotta Feeling
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: SongFic Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling . Sakura is going to have a good night! Major GaaSaku and minor ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina. Somehow, it's kind-of-pointless story, but FUN!


**Made**: 19 August 2009  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters inside, they belong to the great Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing**: Gaara x Sakura  
**Song**: Black Eyed Peas - I Gotta Feeling (I JUST LOVE THIS SONG!)  
**Rating**: T

* * *

Sakura look at the clock before she spins on her chair. Her pink bubblegum hair sways with motion and her eyes watched as the seconds ticking. Suddenly she jumped to her feet when she heard her phone rings. Quickly she grabs it and opens her flip-phone, "What is it, Ino?"

"Are you coming or what?" She asked, tone thick with annoyance.

"I don't know, Ino…" She said, almost a whisper. "I know that I'm planning not to come to teach him a lesson. But somehow I have a feeling,"

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night...**

"That tonight is going to be a good night."

"Then, come!" Ino said, full of spirit. "I don't want you both to separate just because he never told you he loved you. Even you know that all of his actions indicate that he loves you."

Sakura sighed and look at the clock again, "I'm not sure. He's an emotionless bastard, you know? And I'm always afraid that he'll leave me. I don't want to suffer any heartbreak anymore, not after Sasuke…" She stopped and then she let out a sad smile appears on her lips, "I'm not going Ino, I'm scared."

She could hear her best friend huffs in the end of the line. "Sakura," Ino starts. "You won't make a change if you don't act. Besides, we're going to have fun tonight, right?"

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night...**

The pink haired girl smile and feel relaxed at her friends words. She nods and then huffs loudly, "I'm going, Ino. I just have to make sure." She looks at the clock and sees that it's almost 6:30 o'clock. "Oh my God! Ino, can you pick me up at seven …? My dad uses the car and I can't go if there's no transportation." Ino just laughs and give her a short "okay" before they ended their conversations. Swiftly Sakura barge through her closet and get her some clothes to go out tonight.

After deciding on some clothes, she picked pink light purple stripes one piece and her white shorts. She doesn't feel any glamorous clothing tonight. She put the necklace that Gaara bought on their first anniversary. A smile comes to her face as she eyed the little jewel in the end. There's the letter G – his initial. Gaara too, bought the exact same necklace but with S initial on it.

She wears her white-pink stripes long socks and then wears her white short boots. Tonight, she decided to use her black little backpack. She grabs her phone, iPod and other things in it. She turns off the light and closed her bedroom door as she heard the bell rings. Opening the door, she received a big hug from her best friend. Ino laughs and then hug her tighter, "I'm glad you decided to come with us! I'm afraid that you'll stay behind, so I park my car near your house, in case you didn't want to come." She said, winking.

"Whatever Ino," Sakura said and then says hello to Shikamaru before she grabs her arms and drag her to the car. "Come on, I don't want to be late to the party."

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night...**

Sakura could clearly see the moon outside the car, and she smiles, having this overwhelming feeling about tonight. She's not sure why, but it's real. She felt her stomach flutters, like there's full of butterflies inside and makes her feels uneasy but happy.

"Tonight's gonna be a good night!" She screamed inside the car. Ino following her cheers and Shikamaru could only mutter some "troublesome" under his breath.

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night...**

"Who's going to join us?"

"There's Naruto and Hinata, Neji and maybe TenTen too. I think Lee is coming too, as well as Kiba. Ah, Shino is coming as well. I don't know what that bug-guy thinks though…" Ino said, raising an eyebrow. Just then, silence fill the car and Sakura decided to turn on the radio. She doesn't know if it's a coincidence or what, but they're playing **I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas** and she just loves that song. She shakes her head in rhythm with the tune.

**Tonight's the night night,  
Let's live it up…  
I got my money,  
Let's spend it up…**

**Go out and smash it,  
Like Oh My God…  
Jump off that sofa,  
Let's get get OFF…**

They got Naruto first and they never expect Hinata to be at home with him. Waiting Naruto to put on his army boots, Hinata and the two girls squeals because Hinata just had a sleepover Naruto's. Of course, they're lucky that Hinata's parent is out. Naruto locked his apartment and then running down the stairs, jumping into the big car as they ready to get the others.

**I know that we'll have a ball,  
If we get down…  
And go out,  
And just loose it all…**

**I feel stressed out,  
I wanna let it go…  
Lets go way out spaced out,  
and loosing all control…**

Neji's already waiting at the front porch and walks into the car quietly. And TenTen almost forgot about the party, so she's still trying to wear her earrings when she went out of the house. Her red fiery dress makes Neji blush a little.

The others tease him, especially Naruto. They continue to laughs and sing to the song as they got Kiba, with Akamaru following him. They got Lee and the last one is Shino. Luckily the car is big enough to have at least 8 people inside. Shikamaru tried to speed up and the police start to chase them, but they got away successfully and Shikamaru got a hit in the head from Ino. Just then the gas ran out and they have to walk for a while to the gas station.

"I am pissed. We're going to miss the party if it's like this!" Ino rant. "Shikamaru, do something!"

"Just a minute," The spiky haired guy sweat-drop and then look around. Then there's this familiar black van stopping. A red haired guy walks out from the van and blinked a couple of times when he sees the mass of people. Ino ran up to him, "Gaara! It's so good to see you here!"

**Fill up my cup  
Mozoltov  
Look at her dancing  
Just take it off**

**Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again **

After some explaining, Gaara nods and let them go to the party with his van. Inside there's Temari and Kankuro, ready to go to the party as well. They both gave the group a big grin and then they closed the door, ready to speed off to destination. Sakura took the front seat next to Gaara. After paying for the gas, he took his seat and set his engine on. And they took off.

**Let's Do it (x13)  
And live it up**

Lots of noises on the backseat, but the two people in the passenger and driver seat are silent. No one notices their silence as they keep fighting at each other, arguing about little things like "it's too tight" or maybe "I want to have the seat next to the window!" and many more. Sakura giggles, makes Gaara raised an eyebrow in interest, "What is it?" He asked, confused and curious at the same time.

"Nothing," The pink haired girl laughs lightly, "They look so funny back there. Oh, let me get my camera first."

Quickly taking picture of their friends 'behavior', Sakura slip the camera back to her backpack and look at the night sky outside. Lots of cars passed by, and she likes to see her town looks so alive. Lots of lights, sounds, people and anything everywhere!

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night...**

Gaara look at the traffic outside and then glances at the girl next to him. His girlfriend. Yes, he made lots of mistake in the past and he wants to straight things. They just got into a fight and now their relationship is a bit… awkward. Especially for him, who never had any relationship before – just some friends. The truth is, no one _wants_ to have any relationship with him. He's a person that people thought have lots of troubles, he's a mess and not worth it.

But our pink haired girl thinks different. She sees him as a lost boy who never had any light on his life, and he's waiting for his guidance. There's where she walks into the picture, guiding the loveless boy into the loving man he is.

Of course, being Gaara, those mushy-lovely things never crossed his mind. He never flirts, only said "I love you" when it's really really really needed… rather than words, he prefer to show it. Actions speak louder, right? Sakura do appreciate that, but somehow she needs more than actions. She needs words; she needs to hear those words just to make sure.

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good night,  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night...**

"Here we are," She heard that husky voice of his.

Look around, she notices that they've reached their destination party. Quietly she slips from the passenger seat and open the door, jump out from the fan. Inhaling the night air, she smiles and then wait for her friends to go out from the van. Shikamaru pops first and then there's some arguing about who should go out next, so Neji and Ino walks out. Just then Kiba and Naruto still arguing, so Ino grab Kiba's collar and Sakura grabs Naruto's. Hinata walks behind silently, giggling.

After that big commotion, they all walk into the club and hear the loud music and people banging their heads.

**Tonight's the night night,  
Let's live it up…  
I got my money,  
Let's spend it up…**

**Go out and smash it,  
Like Oh My God…  
Jump off that sofa,  
Let's get get OFF…**

Naruto and Hinata start dancing; the blond boy banging his head as Hinata sways lightly, blushing. Neji walks silently to the bar and order a brew. Tenten and Ino dance and Shikamaru leaning against the wall near the bar, smoking. As for the others, they walk to the dance floor instantly and start swaying with the tune.

Sakura look at Gaara and then smile, "Wanna dance?"

The red haired guy nods and then grabs her hand; oh, how he missed her touches. It's been two weeks they didn't met each other, and no one wants to admit that they missed each other so badly.

**Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mozoltov (La' Chaim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off**

**Let's paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again**

After dancing for a while, the group gathers for some drinks. They laugh, and Naruto's even get drunk and laid his head on top of Hinata's chest. Quickly, the shy girl pushes his head off and he landed on the floor with a loud 'thud' that wakes him from his trance. Kiba drink his gin and laugh, happy. Ino leaning into Shikamaru, pecking him on the lips and then grinning madly before ordering another drink

Just then they decided to take tour around the town and maybe back at dawn. Gaara, the driver, could only sighs and then grab the car keys.

"Sakuraaaaaa~" Lee came running for Sakura and being punched in the head with Gaara. Of course, they may have problems right now, but she's still _his_ girl. Lee faints on the road – Neji and Kiba have to drag him back to the van. After making sure that everyone is inside the van, Gaara took off. Just then Ino slapped her face because she left her purse back at the bar. Quickly stopping the car, Ino leapt from the van and running back to the club only to come back short after.

**Let's Do it (x15)  
And live it up**

Lee and Naruto faint at the back seat of the car as they turn on the radio and being greeted by the same song. Girls singing, Shikamaru could only sigh and smile at the sight of their happy faces. Even Gaara can't help to let the end of his lips up.

"So, where are we heading?"

"Anywhere," Gaara answered the pink haired girl next to him. "You all brought money right?" They all nods, so Gaara continues, "We're going to stay all night long and have fun." He smiles.

For a moment there, all of people staring at him like he just grown a third eye. Of course, they're shocked because… being Gaara, they thought he can't smile. They're wrong, so so wrong. Sometimes Sakura sees him smiling, but not in front of public. He usually sticks with his stoic face and motionless eyes.

Back on the road.

**Here we come  
Here we go  
We gotta rock**

**Easy come  
Easy go  
Now we on top**

**Feel the shot  
Body rock  
Rock it don't stop**

**Round and round  
Up and down  
Around the clock**

They laugh and buy some food on the way. Naruto abruptly awaken when he smells food. Sakura pop her head and look at their surroundings; hills, not much trees and bushes. She looks at the sky and notices the wide sky full of stars.

"Nice, isn't it…?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah,"

"I always watch them at night, but I can't really see it in the town. Buildings cover them."

Watching, they moving with the beat inside the van – somehow, Gaara feel relieved when he bought this super big van. Just then, Temari pops her head from the backseat and grins, "So, what are you up to, my dear little brother and soon-sister-in-law?"

"Nothing, just talking about the stars." The red haired guy replied, didn't take his eyes off the road.

Temari look around and frown, "Where are we?"

"Anywhere."

"Oh well," She shrugged, "At least we're together, having fun." Then she's back to the backseat and starts to chat with the others.

**Monday, Tuesday,  
Wednesday, and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday  
Saturday to Sunday**

**Get get get get get with us  
You know what we say  
Party every day  
Pa pa pa Party every day**

Sakura smiles, "We should do this everyday, it's going to be fun!"

She gets an "hn" as a reply, and she's pretty satisfied with it. Well, it is from Gaara – the infamous un-talk-able guy. Looking outside, feeling the night breeze, she felt something warm on top of her hand. Look at it, she notices someone hand on top of it, holding it securely. She looks up and met with his jade glowing orbs.

"I'm sorry," He said, with an almost pleading look.

The girl heart was moved and she smiles, tear in her eyes and hug him tightly, "Me too, Gaara. I'm so sorry I told you that you have to say those words, no you don't, I know you love me."

"Sakura," He mumbles and inhaled her scent, "I love you… and you need to get off me or I'll crash."

The pink haired girls let go of her hands and blushed. She gave him one of her brightest smile. That's just how Gaara works, mushy for a second and then back to his normal-self. Just then, she notices that his hand is still clasped tightly with his.

**And I'm feelin  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

She smiles, glad that everything worked out. She snuggles to him and closed her eyes; somehow, this is sure the best night she ever had. She's not sure if this just a mere coincidence, but tonight is definitely a good night!

**I gotta feeling tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good good night**

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

I made this yesterday and decided to edit it before I submit it here. I'm not sure about the grammar, but I asure you there's no misspelled words. I want to make it short at first, but then it turned out super long like this. I don't know, but I've always got an idea when I hear a certain song, and it's always GaaSaku pairing. I think I'm addicted.

Btw, sorry for the ending. I'm working on it and I'll re-post it after I got a better ending - but if you readers says fine, I won't edit it and let it be.

-Animchan


End file.
